


Little Hawkie

by MD2811



Series: Victoria Barton [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, avengers age of ultron
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kidnapping, Rescue Missions, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MD2811/pseuds/MD2811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye decided that it would be a good idea to show his eighteen years old daughter what it is he actually does with the Avengers.<br/>Friendships, new relationships daddy doesn't always approve of...</p><p>-----------</p><p>Things later change course and Victoria finds herself in the presence of one super soldier who seems to know her, though it's not 'her' he knows.<br/>Meanwhile Hawkeye is turning every stone in the whole world to find his daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving the nest

“Torrie?” Dad knocks on my door sheepishly. I turn my head and spot him in the door frame. He’s in his Avengers outfit, bow and quiver over his shoulder, and, surprisingly, a gun attached to his tight. I notice another set of bow and arrows, my bow and arrows, in his other hand. I’m kinda confused, because we shouldn’t go to the shooting range today. Today was picnic day. The first one we were about to have since little Nate was born.  
“Daaad?” I pull out the word the same way Cooper sometimes does. “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, but I was thinking… When you were a kid, I promised you I’d take you out to the field. Once. When you’re eighteen.” Gosh, I almost forgot about it. I used to stay awake for days and wait for him to come back. I still do sometimes. But seeing him with the team, the Avengers, gave me a new perspective. He’s got a lot of people who will have his back no matter what. Especially Auntie Tasha. I don’t think anyone could ever get over Tasha to hurt dad. “Well, you’re going to be eighteen in two days and there’s a mission coming up…”  
“Dad?” I get up from my chair and cross the room to stand in front of him. Unfortunately, I’ve got my height from my mum so I have to look up to meet his eyes. “Are you… are you saying I can come on you on a mission? Like a real mission with shield?”  
“Yes, I talked to your mom and gave her all the information. As long as you stick to me and Tasha wearing protective gear, you’re good to go.” For a few seconds I just stand there dumbfounded. After I see the hesitation in his eyes I realize that he’s absolutely serious.  
“I’m going with you? And the others?” I ask after I finally catch my breath. I try to imagine it. Being out there with dad and the other agents… I’ve been training with a bow and a crossbow and guns ever since I was a little girl. But going out with- “Wait… you said that I have to stick to you and Tasha? I though she was an…”  
My dad’s eyes glint as I realize what it means. “Deep breaths, Torrie…”  
“Oh my gosh, dad!” I throw myself at him a hug him as tightly as I can, squeezing him until he makes a sqeeky noise. “Are you sure mum’s okay with it?” I can’t really imagine my mum agreeing to let her oldest daughter out in the field with dad.  
“Well, she’s not excited, but she agrees with me. I think you will be calmer if you see what we do out there. I did the same thing with your mother before we got married. I’m always safe, my little hawkie.” Dad hugs me back and hands me my gear.  
“Thank you daddy.” I take my gear and give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.  
“Agent Burton, agent Romanoff will arrive with the Quinjet in fifteen. Pack up for three days. Full armor, full gear.” With no further explanation he leaves my room closing the door behind him.  
I start running around my room, stacking my armor and gear on a pile on my bed. I start with the clothing. I put on my elastic sport undies, a top tank and my running tights, followed by protectors for my back, forearms and other a bit less important places. After I strap all the straps and buckle all the buckles I finally get to the leather shell. It’s very similar to my dad’s only I’ve got more reinforcements, a bullet shouldn’t get through it, and it’s black.  
In T minus ten minutes I’m fully dressed and assembling my weapons. I decide to take my bow, of course, and the little crossbow Auntie Nat gave me last year for my birthday. I attach it to the strap on my lower back, hidden from sight. I put on my steel-enforced boots and attach a tiny gun with just four bullets in it to my ankle and I hide it under my trousers. Quiver over the shoulder and I’m almost ready to go.  
The last thing I need to take care of is my bag pa-  
“Victoria.” I spin around to see my mum peeking through my open door. I wonder how long she’s been standing there. Watching me gearing up. About to go on a mission. Even though I’m not an agent nor an Avenger I’m going on a mission. I suppose I won’t be in any serious danger, but still.  
“Hey, momma.” I flash her a smile. I watch her slowly cross the room and go through my bag, removing and adding things without saying a word. “Mom, if you tell me to, I will stay. I won’t go.” Going with dad is important to me, but if she asks me to stay, I really will. But she knows how important it is to me.  
“Just take care of yourself, honey.” She zips my bag and helps me put it on, careful with the bow and the quiver, adjusting all the straps. “Stay close to your father, listen to everything he says. Do as he says. And if things get out of hand, you run. You run and don’t look back.”  
I look up to see tears forming in her eyes.  
“Momma, I’ll be fine.” I bring her in for a hug and let my head rest on her shoulder. “I promise that I’m going to stay safe. I know how to act under pressure and … dad nor Tasha will never let anything happen to me. And there’s also the others.”  
“I know, honey. I’m just gonna wait for you both to come back to me and the kiddos.” She kisses me on the temple. “Please don’t tell the kids where you’re going. I would like them to stay out of it for as long as I can.”  
“Sure thing, momma. I’ll sneak out now and Skype you guys when I can. I’ve got to go now, momma. Love you.” I kiss her cheek and grab the rest of my things. I open the window and sit on the windowsill to look back at my mom who’s turn her back on me, her shoulders slightly trembling. “I’ll be safe. Promise.”  
And with that I jump out of the window, landing like a cat on my toes.  
Dad is standing in the middle of the farmyard facing the glade where the Quinjet usually lands in full gear. I try to sneak behind him, but I don’t get very far before he turns around and firing a glare in my direction. Yep, I was stupid to think that I could actually sneak on my old man.  
“What gave me away?” I ask with a smile and stand next to him in the best army posture that I can manage. “Sir,” I add haltingly.  
“I could recognize your steps even if you were tiptoeing on a feather bed in a thunderstorm.” I’m not sure whether there’s supposed to be some kind of a deeper meaning and I don’t question him. Especially since the Quinjet just appeared above our heads and descended for landing. Tasha finally lands the plane and and runs out to meet us. She nods at dad before tugging me in for a hug. Way too much hugging for one day. Not complaining. Auntie Tasha is the best hugger ever. She’s about my height and she always rubs my back and she smells of oranges and sweat.  
“Tash!” I slur into her hair. “It’s been way too long.”  
“I know, Torrie.” She steps away giving me one last smile before turning into agent Romanoff. All serious. I take her lead. We load up into the Quinjet and leave for New York.  
Dad sits across from me. He closes his eyes the second we leave the ground and doesn’t open them until we land hours later on the Tower.  
I’m so excited I can barely move. My whole body trembles. I try not to let it show. I’m not excited about meeting the Avengers, I’ve met them many times before, they come over for picnics and stuff. I’m excited from going on a mission. With my dad and his superhero co-workers. Tasha squeezes my hand as she passes me and leaves the Quinjet. My dad follows shortly afterwards leaving me alone in the jet.  
“Calm down, Victoria,” I tell myself. “It’s no big deal. You’ll be fine.” I take one final breath and step out of the Quinjet as well. But no one’s there. I open the door and enter the common rooms. Empty.  
“Wh-ooosh!” A white blur rushes past me and knocks me off my feet.  
“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry.” The blur becomes a silver-haired boy. “You’re Hawkass’ girl, right?” He gives me a hand and helps me back on my feet. Making sure I’m stable before letting go of me.  
“Hawkass?” I ask confused.  
“Isn’t that like his superhero name?” he asks with a smirk. Leading me through the room out to the hallway with ahis palm on the small of my back. I feel a bit uncomfortable, but I won’t let it show.  
“That’s Hawkeye, Speedy-pants.” He chuckles and leads me to a door with a name tag. Hawkie.  
“The name’s Pietro, luv.” He opens the door for me and pushes me in. “Ungear, undress, disarm. Go to bed. We’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Then why on earth did I have to gear up?” I manage to ask before he closes the door in my face.


	2. No Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the mission.

In the morning the smell of chocolate-banana waffles wake me up. I shift in my bed and suddenly realize that this is undoubtedly not my bed. It’s way too big and the sheets are way too luxurious and expensive. And it’s not pink and fluffy enough. I try to dig myself out of the silky sheets and out of the bed, but my leg gets somehow tangled in the process and I fall flat on my face.  
“Damn it. There goes Hawkass’ perfect genetics.”  
“Be careful. If he ever heard you call him that… he’d probably kill me.” I jump up and see the silver-haired boy in the doorway. What is it about people and my doorways? “Did I startle you, luv?”  
I try to pick myself and my dignity up, but I suddenly realize that I’m wearing no pants. And the only reason I realize that, is Pietro running his fair eyes all over my body.  
“You see something you like?” I ask with a cocky smile. He stiffens a bit, but masks it with a chuckle and a raised eyebrow. “Why are you here, Speedy-pants?”  
“Breakfast is served. Your dad’s the only one around here who can make a proper breakfast.” He crosses my room and opens a walk in closet I haven’t really noticed before. “Your dad keeps this room stocked for when your mum comes.” He pulls out a pair of sweats and hands them over to me.  
“That’s my good ol’ man.” I pull the sweats on and grab the tiny gun I’ve left on my night stand the night before and attach it on my ankle, covering it with the sleeve of the sweats. Auntie Tasha’s rule number one, always carry a gun in unsecured places. For now, the Tower is an unsecured territory.  
Pietro watches, but doesn’t say a word. He only tilts his head and leaves the room. I follow quickly behind, almost tripping over my own feet. Why are you acting like this? He slows down and lets me catch up with him as we slowly make our way to the elevator.  
He’s a speedster, this slowness must be agonizing for him. I slow down even more and watch his face twitch as he adjusts his pace to mine. I stop in the middle of the hallway to have a look at an ugly chaotic painting on the wall. Pietro apparently realized what I was doing, because in the next second I’m swept of my feet and ran up the stairs next to the elevator.  
When the world turns back from the colorful blur to being the outlined world that it usually is and I’m put back on my feet I see all of the Avengers looking at me and Pietro. I notice the disapproving crinkle that appears between my dad’s eyes.  
“Victoria!” Tony, as per usual, is the first one to speak. He gracefully lifts himself of the couch, a glass of scotch on the rocks in his hands, and comes to shake my hand a plant a kiss on both of my cheeks. “How are you doin’, dunlin?” Is there anyone in the Tower who doesn’t live of bird references?  
“I’m good, Stark. What about yourself? And how is Ginge?” I notice Pietro shooting me a confused glare. I choose to ignore it. Unlike Tony apparently.  
“He means Pepper, Gonzales. Her real name is Virginia. She actually tried to change it a few times but I know a guy at the bureau and he owes me big time.” He smirks and turns the attention back to me. “I’m fine and Pepper will tell you in a bit. She’s just finishing some work upstairs.”  
“Kay, Stark. We’ve got to get to work.” Steve interrupts. “It’s good to see you again, Miss Barton. But we leave on a mission in an hour. Get your breakfast.”  
One by one all of the Avengers come to greet me, some hugging, some shaking a head and in Thor’s case, picking me up and almost cracking my ribcage.  
“Thor! Let her go!” my dad shouts over the room, a chocolate waffle sandwich in his mouth muffling his words. He swallows. “If I’m gonna get you some chocolate-banana waffles, will you let my daughter go?”  
“Aye, my friend. Chocolate-banana waffles…” He grins as he puts me down. “Choco-bana-nana!” He swings lightly as he swings his hips and heads to my dad, taking a plate full of waffles from his hands.  
“Torrie, you should take some before the god and the super-soldier finish all of it.” I look doubtfully on the gimentourous pile of waffles. There’s no way in hell they would ever manage to eat all of that. But then I look at Thor and Steve piling half of the waffles each and all of my doubts disappear. I run the room, grabbing a plate and two on the way and jumping on the counter, up on the giant fringe and I grasp the railing above me, swinging myself to the upper floor while balancing my breakfast.  
When I look down, I see Natasha grinning and Tony staring at me with bewilderment. I flash my dad a smile and find a quiet corner to sit in. I prop my legs underneath myself on the thick carpet and take a big bite of the choco-bana-nana heaven.  
I notice a tablet on a coffee table nearby and reach for it. I want to call mom before we go out. I quickly dial the number and make the video call. It’s Cooper who answers.  
“Hey, Tor!” he exclaims when he sees my face. “Why did you disappear like that? You missed our movie night. The girls outnumbered me so we saw Frozen. Again.”  
“I’m sorry, Coop.” I make sure that he only sees my face. No sign of the Avengers nor the Tower. “When I get home, we’ll make ‘em watch Fast and Furious. All of ‘em.” I don’t tell him where I am and he doesn’t ask I’ve got a feeling he’s got some idea. Unfortunately he’s grown up way too fast and he understands way too much. We just talk.  
“I miss you, Coop.” I whisper trying to stop the tears from coming.  
“It’s been just one day.” There’s a wide grin on his face, showing his bright white teeth. Suddenly his head jerks and he seems to listen for a bit. “Momma needs help with Nat. Take care of yourself, Tor. And keep an eye on dad.”  
“I will, buddy.”  
“Tell the guys I said hi.” He waves one last time and hangs up.  
I sit there alone for a few more minutes eating my waffles before dad jumps over the railing, just like I did about half an hour ago. He takes my hand and helps me get up on my feet.  
“Did ya talk to mom and the kids?”  
“I talked to Coop. He told me to take care of you.” Dad makes an angry face. “You know… He’s much brighter than you and mom think. He knows what’s going on around him.”  
“I want to give him a normal childhood. I don’t want him to go through what you had to endure.” He doesn’t give me a chance to tell me how wrong it is and that my childhood was interesting. He takes the plate from my hands and sends me off. “Go gear up. Be ready to leave in fifteen. I want to go over a few thing with you before we board the Quinjet.”  
“Kay, dad. I’ll see you in the commons.” I take off running down the stairs and to my room. Or at least I’d like to go to my room. If I could find it. I’ve been in the Tower a few times before, but I’ve always stayed either in my dad’s room or out in a hotel.  
I decide to go through it systematically. I start in one of the upper floors but all of the doors seem the same to me. I was about to give up and ask JARVIS for help when I see the speedster leaning against the wall next to the elevator. There’s a smirk on his face as he watches my useless effort. I notice that that he’s changed into something slightly resembling some kind of a uniform.  
“Do you need help, luv?” He asks after a while of silence and staring. “Perhaps you need help finding your room, eh?”  
“Just shut up and help me, Speedy-pants.”  
He rolls his eyes but he does help me. When I finally get to my room I quickly put all of my gear on, just like I did at home, leaving one of the extra guns I had in my backpack in the nightstand. I look at myself in the wall length mirror and stare in awe for a while. I look dangerous. I look adult. And I certainly don’t look like the Med student that I’m supposed to be. I fling my bow over my shoulder and head up to the commons to meet my dad.  
“Sit.” He says standing in front of a giant red sofa. One of Tony Stark’s grand extravaganzas. I obey and sit. With my back uptight like the bow’s string and my head held high. Dad starts pacing around the room. I’ve got a feeling he starts to regret bringing me here with him. “Look, Torrie. This isn’t really a dangerous mission, but you could still get hurt.”  
“I know, dad. I will follow your orders and the orders of Tasha and the others.” I try to talk calm, not letting my excitement known.  
“You will. If I say run, you run like hell. If I tell you to stand down, you stand down. If I tell you to get into the Quinjet and flee and hide in the Triskelion, you do so and hide in Nick Fury’s office if it means you’re safe. Am I clear?” I nod my head getting more nervous by the second. “You’re glued to my hip at all times. It’s an easy and simple extraction mission from a small HYDRA base. There won’t be many soldiers. We’re gonna make a clear path for the refugees. It’s you and me on one side, probably up in a tree to have a good spot…” I smirk as I think of Pietro’s and Stark’s never ending bird references. “And Tasha on the other side. If you see a bad guy, you shoot ‘em in the knee, disarm them and let me and Tasha take care of ‘em later.”  
“Take care?” I ask blankly.  
“Don’t worry about it, Tor. Just… stay safe no matter what, okay?” I nod my head and try to smile. I know what my dad does for living. “Now.” Suddenly there’s this mischievous smile of his. The one that never means no good. The one that my mom warned me about. The one that always got him, and usually me with him, into trouble. “How about we make the great Stark pay.”  
“Pay?” I ask my voice soaked with confusion. “For what?”  
“There are a few things that my daughter doesn’t really need to know.” He drops himself next to me on the coach and pulls one of his EMP arrows.  
“Please tell me you’re not going to use that arrow on the Iron suit…” His wide grins tells me enough. “Dad, you’re gonna get us both in trouble.  
“Trouble’s my middle name, Torrie. But savin’ this one for after the mission. Let’s get to the jet.” He jumps up like a hyperactive bunny, grabs his gear and leads the way out to the jet.  
Everyone is already waiting inside. Including Pietro, which I kinda did and didn’t expect at the same time. No one has formally introduced us yet, let alone told me he was a part of the team now. I sit between dad and Tasha and listen to Steve giving us all intel about the mission. I listen very carefully even though I’m not part of the rescue squad.  
“All clear?” He asks as the Quinjet lands. There are a cacophony of yeses and a few nods. “Alright. Let’s do this.”  
Dad, Tasha and I cover as the others run out. Dad shows me where to go as he pulls out another arrow. I make my way to a tree and disarm one of the guards. We need to take them all out if we don’t want to lose the element of surprise. I pull out three arrows and take aim.


	3. Oopsie

I shoot the first guy in his kneecap, his gun flying out of his hang and into the bushes, and the other in the palm of his hand. He cries in agony. I’ve been shot like that once by accident, so I know how much it hurts. For a second I stop and think that maybe I should help him, get the first aid kit and stop the bleeding, clean the wound. He’s a human being after a-  
“Victoria! Look out!” One of my dad’s arrow swooshes past me and hits the guy behind me between the eyes. I didn’t notice him. There’s a knife in his hand… He could have kill me. If dad didn’t see, he could’ve gotten close enough to me and slice my throat open. I would be dead.  
I turn around to see the terrified look on his face. Crap. He’s gonna pull me off. I give him the best smile I can manage and a quick thumbs up. Perfect… Now he’s gonna be lookin after me instead of himself. Momma’s gonna kill me.  
I take two more arrows out of the quiver, set ‘em and aim. Both of the arrows hit the target. Dad has managed to teach me a thing or two. I’m not as good as him, probably never will be, but I ain’t bad either. With dad and Tasha training me since I could stand on my own, I hardly ever miss my target.  
We take down all of the guards outside. After dad and Tasha search the bushes and make sure no one is left, and I tie all of the guards, dad pulls out three packages.  
“How about some tuna’dwiches?” He offers. “Your mom made ‘em. They’re edible.”  
Tasha whisks one out of his hand, the one with a black spider on it, and climbs up a fence, opening it, and taking a big bite while keeping her other hand on her gun. I stare at her with astonishment. The Black Widow stuffing herself with a sandwich my mom made on a mission. Not a sight you get to see every day. I pull out my phone and snap a pic to send to mom.  
“Hey, Tor,” she muffles with her mouth full. “That better not get on the net, girl.”  
“Sure, Tash. Don’t worry.” I put the phone back in one of the many pockets in my suit. “Momma’s sandwiches are just irresistible.” I take my own sandwich, a black arrow drawn on it, and sit next to Tasha. “How long do we have until the rest of the team comes pouring out with the hostages?”  
“According to Cap, we’ve got about ten minutes.” I look at dad confused, until he tabs his ear. Oh, right. The coms. I got one too, but I guess I’m not connected to all of them. Or maybe I just didn’t turn it on. A beginner’s mistake I guess. “Finish your ‘dwiches and back into positions.”  
“Do you always take sandwiches on missions?” I ask half way through the sandwich. “I mean they’re delicious, there’s nothin’ better than mom’s tuna salad, but aren’t you guys supposed to me sitting on the edge of your seat? Bouncing on the balls of your feet? Or somethin’?”  
“Well, it’s a simple mission. Theoretically, we’re not both needed here. But Bruce’s out of town and Tasha was bored, so she came here with us.” Dad shrugs and acts normally. Damn super-spy.  
This is no mission for the Avengers. It’s a simple-ass mission they would have never taken if it weren’t for me. He didn’t want to take me on a real mission so he took me on a field trip. Poor Cap and Tony. They’ve got to be bored out of their minds.  
“Well, as much as I’m enjoying this little picnic of ours, I’m gonna get into position.” I finish the last two bites of mom’s delicious sandwich and head back to the tree.  
I wanted to see some action, but I wasn’t expecting nor asked for one of the bad guys coming from behind me, grabbing me by my hair, yanking it backwards and planting his hand over my mouth, silencing my screams.  
“There’s a sniper aiming at Hawkeye and the Widow. Make a sound and we make him 'em.” His voice is hoarse. A man. Taller than me by about four inches. If I threw my head backwards, I could hit his nose. Make him bleed. Maybe lose focus. I could get free, run to Tasha and dad. They would take care of it.  
He enfold me, his left arm around my waist, his right around my torso, holding the gun to my throat. I shiver but try really hard not to get him see my fear.  
You need to turn it off!  
He brings me in tighter and whispers to my ears. “Don’t scream, little girl. Remember… you scream, he dies.”  
Suddenly, I’m lifted of my feet. I yelp but otherwise keep my mouth shut, remembering the threats to my father’s life. There’s no way in hell I’m gonna let ‘em hurt him ‘cause of me.  
I hear a gunshot, no… it’s a sniper’s gunshot, and Tasha’s scream as someone grabs my hand and pulls me into what looks like a Quinjet.  
“Dad!” I scream. Someone pins me to the ground before I can throw myself of the plane. It’s not so high, barely thirty feet, I’ve jumped from worse. “DAD!” The ground begins to recede. Now it’s forty feet. A bit tougher, but survivable. I need to get free and go for the jump now. Before, he was in danger and didn’t know it, now he does and so does Tasha. They’re not in real danger now. But I am. I need to get of this plane before the door closes and we’re way too high for me to survive the jump/fall.  
I think I can hear Tasha shout my name.  
I pull out the tiny gun and shoot at my attacker, but instead of the sound of bullet digging into his flesh, I hear a cling and a curse.  
Suddenly, I’m turned to face him. He sits on my waist, and pins my hands above my head, the gun thrown out of the plane as the door closed. I try to wiggle my way from underneath him, but he crushes me with his weight. He’s got longer dark hair and piercing blue eyes. I would say he was handsome if it weren’t for his ice-cold expression and the metal arm pinning me to the ground.  
“Sorry, doll.” He pulls out a handkerchief and puts it on my mouth. I cough and gag and get dizzy and then… I pass out.


	4. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria wakes up, still in the jet with a soldier who seems to know her.

   When I wake up, I’m still in the jet. Tied to one of the seats, my hands behind my back. Not really comfortable. But I guess being flippin kidnapped never is. I look around me carefully, my heart beating its way out my chest. Focus, Victoria. You’re a Barton. And more importantly, you’re your mother’s daughter.

   Apart from me, there are only two people on the plane. The pilot and the soldier who kidnapped me. The pilot pays me absolutely no attention, but the soldier is watching me very carefully, assessing my every move, my every breath. I return his glare, doing my best not to finch when I notice his metal prosthetic.

   Luckily for me, we’re in a Quinjet (I’ll have to talk to Maria about it later, if… no, _when_ I get outta here) and I know my away around the Quinjet. I used to sneak into the newly built Quinjets during the time I lived with dad in the old SHIELD HQ. Underneath the seat there’s a razor-sharp edge. I quickly cut the rope, keeping my eyes on the soldier at all times, making sure my shoulders stay still. I don’t want him know I’m getting free because of some jerky shoulder movements.

   I’ll have to Natasha my way out of this.

   There’s a parachute next to the door and I’ve got one last knife in stock. The plan is pretty simple. I just hope that I’ll be able to put the parachute on and adjust all the straps before I’ll have to leave the plane.

   Breathe in. Breathe out.

   In a matter of seconds I jump off the seat, pulling the knife out of its case, set off on the soldier and stab the knife where I know it will probably do the most damage without killing him. I don’t think I’m ready for the killing part yet. I grab the parachute and toss it over my shoulder while opening the-

   A great force snatches me from behind and pins me to the floor of the jet once more. I’m lying on my stomach, my face pressed to the not-so-clean floor of the jet, with a heavy soldier sitting on my lower back, my hand twisted behind my back, absolutely immobilized by pain.

   Okay. This plan didn’t go out as well as I was hoping.

   From the corner of my eye I see the pilot leaving the cockpit, throwing all of the parachutes off the plane and closing the door. Damn HYDRA. Or at least I suppose it’s HYDRA. I’m not sure who else could have one of Stark’s Quinjet at their disposal. Apart from Wade Wilson I guess. But he has no harsh feelings towards my dad. I think he quite admires him.

   WWND (what would Natasha do) apparently didn’t work. Time for WWMSS/SDD (what would my super assassin/spy dad do).

   “Dude, let go of me!” I feel how he stumbles for a bit. “Like seriously, it kinda hurts. Get off me.”

   To my surprise it works. I guess he was expecting me to beg hi not to kill me. Or beg him to get it over with. He lets go of my hand and stands up.

   “Thanks, man.” I get up slowly, avoiding any quick movements, and stand to face him. “Now, what’s the plan?”

   The soldier stares at me perplexed. God… it’s actually working.

   “The plan…” he mumbles with a question in his eyes.

   “Yeah the plan, I’m sure a true soldier like you has one… What do you usually do after you kidnap a girl from her first mission? Take her out on a date? I’ve gotta warn you… I hate Italian…” I roll my eyes and sit back in the seat I was tied to minutes ago. Thanks God for the adrenalin rushing through my body. I doubt I would be able to keep it together otherwise.

   _It’s just a game_ , I tell myself. _Just play and you’ll make it home._

   Suddenly his face goes from dumbfounded to cocky. I guess he decided to play along. Not sure whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing.

   “Seriously, doll, you’re not expecting me to just blurt out my evil plan to you, do ya? Only movie villains to that and I assure you… I’m quite real.” As he talks, he leans over to me until his face is mere inches from mine. I can feel his breath on my face and see every shade of blue there is in his eyes.

   _Crap, Victoria, don’t go all Stockholm syndrome. It’s just a play. All you have to do, is get to his gun. But wait until you land. It will be safer. After all you never quite finished the flying courses dad gave you last Christmas._

   “I’m sure you are…” I lean closer and crush my lips against his, making him exhale sharply. But he doesn’t pull away I do. “But seriously now… do you have any idea who you’re messing with?”

   “Wait, you seriously don’t remember me? I know it’s been a while, but neither of us has changed much, Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ending... I just couldn't help myself.
> 
> Feel free to ask or give thoughts or even give some constructive criticism in the comments.
> 
> Always appreciated and welcomed :-D
> 
> -M


	5. Find. My. DAUGHTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Tower

   “That is so not the answer I wanted to hear, Stark!” Clint literally spits the billionaire’s name and throws a pen at him. The marksman is so upset that he misses Tony’s head by an inch and the pen ends on Natasha’s lap instead. “Find. My. DAUGHTER!”

   “Barton, JARVIS is working on it, half of SHIELD is working on it. Pepper and Nick are calling all of their friends from the security agencies. Natasha left a message to every spy/assassin/rogue agent she knows. We _will_ find her.” You can say how bad it is from the fact that Tony Stark didn’t use no nickname.

   “What am I supposed to tell Laura?” Clint exclaims. “What am I supposed to tell my wife?! Her mother?!” Clint reaches for the cup of pens and throws them at Tony’s face. “You have all the resources of the world available at your feet at yet you can’t find one little girl.”

   “Clint,” Natasha decided that it’s a good time to interfere before the world loses an Avenger. “I can’t believe that I’m saying something like this, but Stark is not to blame. He’s doing all he can. I got every agent that’s available looking for her. I’ve put a message with instructions in every drop place that I know of. We will find her.” She crosses the room carefully, as if she were approaching a wild animal. “And she’s got the best training that anyone could give her. She’s your daughter and my protégé. She grew up with a bow and arrow in her hands and a gun attached to her hip. What is the last time you saw her spare? Because I’m pretty sure she could take you down. The only reason that she’s not a SHIELD agent is your wife.”

   “Exactly! My WIFE! The one that I gave a promise to not to let anything bad happen to our daughter. My wife that just gave birth and is not ready to deal with the possibility of losing another child. Not that she would ever be ready for that.” And then he loses it. He collapses onto the coach with his head in his hands.

   Steve Rogers, Captain America, who’s been standing in the corner quiet this whole time, steps out of the shadows and puts a comforting hand on the marksman’s shoulder.

   “We will follow every lead, Barton. I swear to you that we will bring your daughter home. But I think that Laura should know.”

   “No,” Clint breathes out. “No one’s going to tell her. She’s got enough on her plate with little Nathaniel. Me not being there and taking Victoria with me doesn’t really help either.”

   “You’re the head of this operation, Barton, and it’s your family which makes it your call.”

 

* * * * *

 

   No one noticed the speedster hiding behind the corner. Due to the fact that he was highly untrained he was excluded from the mission. Which was totally bull shit. Pietro liked the little hawk. A lot. And he was sure as hell gonna stay in the tower while everyone else was running around the world trying to find the little girl.

   “Are you going to help me, Wanda, or just stand there staring at me?” His sister could never sneak on him. She came to stand next to him.

   “Pietro, that’s a pretty bad idea…” She whispers. “I think that the archer has a reason not to tell his wife about this.”

   “From what you’ve told me about her, I think she should be the first one to know. She could solve the situation in less than a day.” Pietro runs his hand through his hair slowly. Well it was slow for him, for his sister it was almost an invisible movement.

   “It doesn’t concern us, Pietro. She’s not our family. Let the archer deal with-” But he’s gone. With a _swoosh_ Pietro leaves the Tower and New York, heading to the Barton’s. “You’re going to get us both into trouble, brother.”

   Wanda turns around and heads back to one of the training room where she’s been practicing her hex power for the last few weeks. But before she leaves, she shoots the Avengers one last glance. Clint’s standing next to the window wall, his fists clutched, his jaw set.

   She can sense all of his feelings and thoughts. He blames himself. And he’s afraid that that his wife will blame him too. Little does he know that he’s not the reason that his daughter has been taken. But Wanda’s not the one to tell him. He will have to wait until tomorrow.


	6. Men....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Victoria and her kidnapper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break. School has been crazy lately, but luckily this madness ends next Wednesday.  
> If you're following this story, please go back and read the last sentence of Chapter 4, unfortunately I made a slight mistake with the names....

   “Who the hell is Alexandra?” I flinch pulling as far from him as I can. “And who the hell are you mister-kidnap-a-girl-from-her-dad?”

   “Wait, who are you?” he asks. I notice his fingers around the handle of the gun. _He doesn’t know who I am… This is a mess._ He takes a hold of my neck and lifts me of my feet. Almost crushing my windpipe as he stops the airflow. “Who the fuck are _you_?!” I try to get his fingers of my neck but the metal arms strength is too much for me. Not that I would have any chance against his real hand either.

   “Ja-ne…” He lowers me, but doesn’t let go, keeping his strong grip, but allowing some air into my lungs. “My… name’s Jane. I’m a SHIELD agent.” It’s a small lie that’s either going to get me killed or save my life. “I was helping the incomplete Avengers team with a mission.”

   He lets go of me after a few more seconds of assessing every word I said, every movement. Finally, he leans back, believing the little lie. I would be in a much greater danger, if he knew that I was Hawkeye’s daughter. Been there, done that. Put me in the hospital for three weeks. Oh, mom was furious back then. She asked to have her time with the bastard, unmonitored.

   “Who´s Alexandra?” I ask after a few minutes of silence. The soldier looks up from his seat, his dark hair falling alongside his face. _Don´t go Stockholm, Barton!_

   “That´s none of your business, doll.” Once again he calls me _doll._ I think of my grandpa and Steve. They´re the only people, that I know, old enough to call me doll. It would be kinda sweet. If it weren’t for the whole kidnapping situation.

   We don’t talk for the rest of the way. When we land and get of the jet I try to run once more but fail. He picks me up, throws me over his shoulder and walks for what feels like hours. I try to talk to him. I try to make a plan. I try to think of what Natasha would do, what my dad would do. I think of my promise to Cooper. What are they going to tell him? I slowly lose all hope.

   Finally, we get to a cabin. It´s an old wooden cabin with a few logs lying outside. He puts me down, but keeps his strong grip on my arm. There’s a small keyboard at the side of the door. I look over his shoulder and manage to get five of the six digits. I glee until the retina and fingerprint scanner appear.

    Even though it looks like an old cabin from the inside as well, I’m quite sure that it’s a fort. A fort I will need to break out of. I look around for any weak points, but so far I find none. I’m sure Natasha would have been out before she even got in. Hell, she would never get into a situation like this. The same goes for dad. Steve would be strong enough to fight this bastard. Even Tony would have a chance, even without the suit, he would break into some computer or use a death ray to get out. And Thor and doctor Banner?

   The second he locks the door, he finally lets o of me. I stumble away from him and fall into a comfy pink armchair. I try to crawl my way out of it and get into to some kind of a posture, but fail miserably. I decide to give up for the time being and lie down on the floor.

   “Are you alright there?” The soldier asks towering over me. He’s even bigger from down here. He extends his hand to me, probably wanting to help me, but I ignore it. I manage to spring up gracefully and send him a fiery look. The one that mom uses sometimes. A perplexed look crosses his face but only for half a second. I almost missed it. But it was there.

   “I’m a strong independent woman and I don’t need your help.” I stand as tall as I can with my 5 feet 3. It’s a phrase that I use on my dad every time he gets over protective or tries to help me with things that I can actually do on my own. It gives me confidence. Until the soldier starts to laugh his ass off.

   “You… you didn’t just say strong independent woman, did you?” He takes a few steps back and lands on the small bed in the corner. That’s exactly how my dad always reacts.

   “Men,” I mutter. I decide to look through the small so-called-kitchen and find some food while mister tall, dark and muscular keeps on laughing. It’s quite a change from the soldier on the plane. I pull out a can of beans and sit next to the empty fireplace.

   After a while, the soldier pulls himself together and starts walking around the place, silent, again. He lights a fire in the fireplace and even makes something slightly resembling dinner, but I ignore him. And I also ignore him when he pulls a blanket over my shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology, I will upload more than just one chapter over the week end and more should follow next Friday.
> 
> \- Leave a comment with your thoughts....


	7. Mrs. Burton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Barton's

   Laura’s just put Nathaniel to sleep when a loud knock on the door echoed through the house. She runs down the stairs quickly and quietly to open the door before the visitor knocks again and wakes the infant. She zigzags the floor avoiding the toys that her kids have scattered around the house and opens the door.

   “Good evening, Mrs. Bar-” Laura quickly puts her hand on the speedster’s mouth with wide eyes, shutting his mouth.

   “Pietro,” she whispers as she pushes him out of the house, closing the door behind them. “As lovely as it is to see you again, it’s not a good time, honey.”

   “Mrs. Barton- Laura,” he corrects himself after she shoots him a glare. Man, that woman is scary. “There’s something you need to know, ma’am.” He has taken a few manners from Captain Rogers. And there’s some kind of authority beaming from her.

   “Talk to me, boy.” She sits on the rocking chair on the porch and motions the boy to sit on the chair across the strawy table that Clint and Victoria built when she was a kid. Pietro sits on the chair and shuffles for a while, until Laura loses her patience. “What is it honey?” She leans closer to him and puts a hand on the boy’s knee. She smiles that parental smile that he hasn’t seen for a while now. From anyone.

   “I’m sorry, Laura, but something bad has happened.” Laura freezes and then slowly pulls back. “Your husband is fine…” Relief crosses the woman’s face. “But I’m afraid that your daughter, Victoria, isn’t.”

   “And why are you the one who’s telling me this?” She asks, her face blank. Pietro’s got to admire her strength. He just told her that her daughter was in danger, she knows what kind of threats the Avengers face on daily basis, and yet she manages not to lose it.

   “The old man thinks that you shouldn’t know. That you’re too fragile… I guess he doesn’t know what we do, does he, Alex?”

   “How do you know?” She’s suspicious. And she lost her trust in him. They haven’t known each other for a long time and they haven’t spent a lot of time together, but she took him and his sister in after the SHIELD doctor let him go from the hospital after the Sokovian _accident_. She’s the closest thing to mother that they had in years.

   “Wanda knew from the second we met you. We just didn’t tell because we, of all people, understand why you did what you did and why you never told anyone.” Pietro looks at her and waits for a response. He doesn’t get one. “I think, and Wanda agrees with me, kinda, that you should know. And I thought that you could help. You’d be probably more helpful than most of us.”

   “Meet me at the barn. I just have to get the monitor.” She walks into the house as calm as she can manage, she checks on all of the kids and grabs the baby monitor. On her way out she stops by Victoria’s room. She cleaned it at least a dozen times since they left.

   _You have to stay strong,_ she tells herself entering the old barn. Pietro’s propped himself on one of the bales of hay. She puts the monitor next to him and turns around to the red tool box that hasn’t been used in years.

   “What is the plan?” Pietro asked jumping of the bale. “I mean… is there some kind of a super spy jet underneath the barn or an army chopper behind the field?”

   “Nope,” she says, drawing a rusty key from the tool box. “But there’s an old motorcycle covered behind the barn. I don’t like flying. And you have to admit that a bike is a bit more subtle.”

   “Yeah, I guess…”

   “Tell me everything you know.”

   And so he tells her. Everything that happened. Everything he heard. Everything that Wanda _heard_. In the meantime, Laura sends a quick text to a friend, someone has to look after the kids, and check the bike. It hasn´t been used in years, but Clint has been keeping it functioning. Just in case…

   About twenty minutes later, a red car arrives. A round older woman with a sweet smile gets out. She doesn’t say a word. She just nods her head and enters the house, taking the baby monitor with her.

   “I´ll go get change quickly, wait for me here. Or you can go into the house, to have a drink or a bite of something, it´s going to be a long night. Just keep quiet.” She doesn’t wait for his response and heads up to her room, while Pietro stands in the middle of the yard looking around dumbfounded.

   There´s a secret trap door underneath the bed. It´s one of the reasons why Laura never let Clint do any of his so called _projects_ in their room. She moves the bed and the old boxes and the rug and opens the door. There lies a sac with her gear. Cloths and weaponry. Even though she has given birth to four children since she wore it last time, it fits. Her own guns haven’t been taken care of for years, but there are a few guns she likes in Clint´s office. She straps a pair to her tights, a smaller one to her ankle and one to the small of her back before she puts on the straps for her batons on her batons. Ready for combat. She pulls her hair into a pony tail and walks down the stairs to find Pietro standing in the kitchen with a glass of water.

   “You know I was there… When he took her. I was about a hundred feet from them and I ran for her, but something hit me in the shoulder and sent an electric shock through my body. I could stand the pain and I collapsed. By the time I got there, she was gone. They had a Quinjet, I saw the cloaking turn on. I´m sorry, Mrs. Barton.”

   “Don’t be sorry, honey. _He_ will be sorry when we get there. No one takes my girl and gets away with it.” There´s this calm determination that sends goosebumps down Pietro´s body. This woman is dangerous. “The plan is pretty simple. We get there, you take her and run like hell. You will take her to the Tower, get her a doctor, Banner preferably, and make sure she eats and drinks. And most importantly, you glue her father to her side and tell him that if he leaves her alone for more than three seconds I´m gonna kick his ass. Got it?”

   “Yes, ma´am. But how do we find her?”

    Laura pulls out her phone and show him a map. There are three, one pink, two blue, flickering dots in the inland, one purple in New York and one black in Canada. “I always keep track of my family. That´s how I keep it together, honey. I know that she´s alive. Now come on, we have a three hours drive ahead of us.”

   She makes Pietro wear a helmet and memorize the exact place where Victoria is, in case something happens and he needs to get there fast. He doesn’t question the bike. He could take them there within minutes and she knows it. So there has to be something special about this bike.


	8. Stevie's shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and the kids

   “Where’s Pietro?” Natasha asks the bunch of people running around the living room. Steve stops in his tracks and looks around the room. Everyone’s been quite busy with Victoria so no one noticed the missing speedster. He shoots a glance Wanda, who’s been sitting on the grand sofa.

   “Miss Maximoff, where is your brother?” he asks with his Captain voice. Natasha shoots him a warning glare. “Wanda, where did he go?” His raised voice draws everyone’s attention. It’s not every day that you get to see Captain America like this.

   “I’m sorry, Steve.” She mumbles. Suddenly, Natasha is kneeling beside her.

   “Wanda. Read me. We want to find her. What do you know about Victoria? We just want to get her back to her parents, please, help us.” His blue eyes are piercing right through her soul. She reaches quickly to her brother. They’re both gone. She can tell them now.

   “He went to Barton’s. To tell her.” Steve suddenly grew pale. “She has the right to now, Captain. I know that you agree with me.”

   “But it’s not up to us to decide. It wasn’t your call Wanda. It’s not your family.” his words hurt her more than she would ever admit. Steve realizes what he said and starts to apologize, but she cuts him off.

   “You’re right, Captain. I’m sorry. But I think that you should go tell Hawkeye, Sir.”

   Steve stands up and nods with one last sad half smile. He pulls out a flip phone (yes, Captain America has a flip phone, smarts phone were a bit too complicated for him) and dials Clint’s number. He answers in the middle of the first ring.

   “Have you found her?” he bursts out. Steve feels sorry for him. “Where is she, Steve? Is she alright?”

   “I’m sorry, Barton.” A sharp exhale is heard over the phone. “And there’s something you should know. The boy went to tell Laura.”

   “Crap. I’ll take the Quinjet and go talk to her. Can you keep searching? I will be back within two hours.” He doesn’t wait for the Captain’s answer and he hangs up.

   He’s in the field but he quickly finds a Quinjet and tells the pilot to get out. He was in hella lot of trouble without a SHIELD pilot standing by. He enters se address into the jet’s autopilot and sits down for a bit, his head in his hands.

   “How am I supposed to deal with all this shit, Pietro. You’re really not helping me….”

   It takes the Quinjet less than fifty minutes to get to the farm and when it lands, Clint gets off quickly. It’s almost dawn, so everyone is sleeping. There’s one light in the living room that they always keep on in case one of the kids gets thirsty or something. It also lets anyone who’d think of robbing them know, that they’re at home.

   As he approaches the house, he hears a weak cry. He runs into the house and up the stairs quickly, to get Nathaniel before he wakes Laura. He will have to wake her in five minutes anyways, put it doesn’t have to be her crying baby.

   When he reaches the upper hall with all the doors into the rooms, he freezes. There’s no way Laura would be sleeping if she knew about Victoria. He pulls out his bow and unfolds it with one swift movement. Within a second there’re three arrows aimed ahead of him. He goes for little Nat’s room but checks on Lila and Coop on the way. They’re both sound asleep and breathing. One thing less to worry about.

   He makes his way to the freshly painted blue door with white clouds and black spiders all over it. He opens the door, his weapon at point. The sight in the room knocks the wind out of his chest. Of course he’s seen worse, much worse, over all those years, but he’s never though he’d find this bloody mess in his infant’s room. He steps over the woman’s open chest and picks his little boy up. Covering his eyes, he walks out of the room and closes and locks the door behind him, hiding the key in his pocket.

   He walks quickly into his bedroom, only to find it empty, the bed moved. He gets closer and sees the empty space beneath the trap door. He’s never noticed it before. Really carefully, so he wouldn’t upset little Nat even more, he bends down and looks closely at the empty sac. Three old guns. He walks over to check his office, only to find a few guns missing.

   “What have they done to you, Laura?” If they hurt her, he’s going to hurt them back. And it’s going to be much worse. And Tasha would gladly help.

   _You can’t lose it now, Barton. Your family needs you._

   He wakes up Cooper with the best smile he can manage and sends him to get his sister, while he packs some things for the kids. There’s no way they’re staying in the farm now. It’s not secured anymore. He should have allowed Stark to set the SI security system.

   “Dad…” Cooper walks in holding Lila’s hand. They both have backpack over their shoulder. “We’re ready. Where’s ma’?”

   “She’ll meet us later. Torrie as well. Now we have to get you all to the Tower. Auntie Tasha can’t wait to see you and Maria complains all the time, that she hasn’t seen Nathaniel yet…” Clint fling emergency bag he keeps under the sink over his shoulder and grabs Lila’s tiny hand in his big scarred one. One day she’s going to ask her dad, where did all those ugly scars come from. Where Victoria reached that phase when she was six. Cooper just skipped it. They both grew up way to fast. He promised he’ll get out after Ultron, but he decided to stay a little longer for the twins and Tasha. She didn’t take very well the Banner thing. They’ve had…a _problem_ ever since he got back.

   “Can we play with Stevie’s shield?” Lila hangs on his on his hand, so he carries her out like a monkey. He doesn’t bother with locking the door. His sending in a SHIELD team anyway. He puts the kids and the bags in the jet and runs back to the car to get the car seats.

   It’s remarkable how he manages to carry the infant around with the bags over his shoulder and Lila on his hand and then the three car seats while keeping his hand near his gun. He hates to put the bow away, but there’s no way he’s walking around his kids with a bow and arrow.

   He closes the door, locks it and secures it, before he turns to his kids and starts taking care of their car seats. Cooper’s a big boy but his mother would kill the marksman if he flew him in a jet without the car seat. It takes Clint over five minutes to get the kids, Nat first, all in the car seats. Lila falls asleep immediately and Nat sucks on his thumb. Cooper sits with his How-Is-It-Made books.

   After the kids are all secured in the seats, turns the autopilot on.

   “Da-ad?” Cooper calls from his seat. He’s put his book down and looks at his father seriously as he kneels down to him. “Where is momma?”

   “She’s fine, birdie. She just has to take care of something.” A little white lie to protect his eight year old son. “She will meet you guys in the Tower in a bit.”

   “You’re leavin’ us?” Cooper folds his hands in his lap.

   “Yes, I need to go and help your momma, but Maria will keep an eye on you and if you behave, she might take you to the gym or to the labs. I’m pretty sure that if you ask Darcy nicely, she’ll show you the new toys that the science bros got.”

   Clint gives his dad a broad smile and goes back to his book.

   _The boy grew up way too fast…._

**Author's Note:**

> Kuodos and comments appreciated.


End file.
